The BreakUp
by dorydafish
Summary: WARNING: Season 5 Business Trip SPOILERS! 'Maybe he should just break up with her? That way they could both get on with their lives. It would be way less complicated. Way less dysfunctional.' RyanxKelly


**Yet another Relly**** story. I think i'm on a roll. LOL!! This is set a couple of days after 'the business trip' so if you haven't seen it you might want look away. Enjoy and review please xxx**

**

* * *

**

**The Break-up**

Ryan couldn't believe that he was here. He didn't want to be a part of any hair-brained ideas. How on earth could he call this a team building exercise?

Out of the blue, Michael had called them into the conference room and announced they were going to have to take part in this stupid idea. Apparently he had got the idea from watching House. Though Phyllis boldly pointed out that none of them were doctors and that the office wasn't a hospital, Michael wouldn't budge.

And talk about the bad timing. Kelly and Ryan had just got back together again and so apparently Kelly took it upon herself to lodge herself to Ryan's side. So when Michael said, everyone pair up. Kelly assumed they were together.

Ryan took a deep breath, and reminded himself that he was the one that wanted Kelly back. He was the one that pursued her. For heaven's sake, he had even done push-ups on the office floor. But he didn't count on Darryl being so happy about the idea. Sure, Ryan had thought he missed her. But now, he wasn't sure why.

But he needed a girlfriend. He needed sex dammit and Kelly was the only girl he knew that was willing. So yeah, he would have to endure her craziness, but he was used to it. He thought he would be immune by now but he was wrong.

"RYAN!! You have to ask these questions!"

He sighed. She was only a small, Indian girl. What harm could she do? "Right. What's your favourite colour?"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "Ryan, you know that. Ask me something that you don't know."

His eyes widened at her assumption. Okay so maybe he did know that her favourite colour was pink, but that didn't stop him teasing her. "It's red right?"

"RYAN!!" she screeched, making everyone else turn around and stare.

"Okay, geez. I was joking. I know it's pink." He scribbled down the answer and quickly read through the rest of the questions. He hated to admit it, but he knew most of the answers.

It seemed that Kelly was thinking the same thing. "This is so stupid. I can answer all of these questions without even asking you. Wait, does this been we are the best team? RYAN! This is like sooooo cool! We are so like the ultimate couple! Like Brangelina. Except without the adopting thing. I want my own babies. Maybe we can adopt later. After we've had at least three kids. Two girls and a boy. The boy first. That way he can protect the girls because he'll be the oldest."

Ryan felt like killing himself as Jim and Andy sniggered. Even Pam couldn't hide the smile that was playing on her lips. "Kelly…one day at a time. Remember, we are talking things slowly this time."

"I know Ryan. I'm not saying that I want kids right now! Maybe in a couple of months and after I've met your family. I am meeting your family this time aren't I? Oh wait! I've found a good question! Ryan, have you ever been in love before?" Kelly stared at him with big eyes and swung side to side on her chair.

Ryan didn't even think about the consequences that his answer would have, he just said the truth. "No."

Kelly's face immediately fell before twisting in anger. "WHAT!?"

Ryan didn't understand. It wasn't as if he had ever said he loved Kelly before. Yeah, she had said it to him a ton of times, but he assumed that she knew he didn't love her back. "What?"

"RYAN BAILEY HOWARD! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU AREN'T IN LOVE WITH ME!?"

Oh God. He wanted to die. Everyone had stopped talking and was listening in. Not that it was hard to do. Kelly's voice was definitely heard a mile away. He sunk lower in his chair.

"Take it back," the girl beside him was practically hysterical. "Take it back right now Ryan!"

Ryan raked his hands through his hair. "Kel…you know I-"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Ryan knew that he should always do whatever Kelly told him, to get through the day, but he wasn't going to lie about being in love with her. He stayed silent.

Tears had started welling up in her eyes. "You…are…the meanest…boyfriend…ever," she got out before racing out of the door and into the girl's bathroom. Pam quickly followed, to check her friend was okay.

How had he ended up with an emotional wreck for a girlfriend? Oh yeah, no other girl wanted him.

Ryan wondered why Kelly loved him so wholeheartedly. He had never asked her to. What had he ever done for her that made her want to give herself to him heart and soul? As far as he could see, Kelly's love for him was an unhealthy obsession.

Maybe he should just break up with her? That way they could both get on with their lives. It would be way less complicated. Way less dysfunctional.

Yes, he needed to break up with her.

* * *

By the time that Kelly and Pam had emerged from the restroom, everyone else had gone back to doing their work. Ryan was back behind his desk answering calls and was careful not to meet Kelly's eyes as she walked past.

He would wait until lunchtime.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Darryl would take her back, he reasoned with himself though he knew that it was all complete bull.

He shook his head and tried to push the thoughts about the break-up to one side. It was time to concentrate on work. Ruffling through his bag for all the messages that Michael had given him, Ryan found something else. A CD.

Pulling it out of the bag he read the yellow post-it:

_I was saving all the songs I thought you would like when you were in New York and I was with Darryl. I'm so glad we are back together Ryan! :D Love you, Kelly xoxo_

Ryan turned the CD over and checked out all the songs. She was right. He did like all of the tunes that she had listed. He hated how well she knew him; how she would observe ever tiny detail. Ryan thought she would be lucky if he remembered her birthday let alone what music she liked.

He put the CD in the trash and proceeded to do his work. He wasn't going to think about Kelly.

But as soon as he had finally typed something, it was time for lunch.

As everyone headed to the eating area, Ryan pulled out his foil-wrapped sandwiches that Kelly had made that morning. Thankfully, Kelly had sat by herself. At least it would make it easier, Ryan thought.

Kelly glared at him as he stood next to her. "Can I sit down?" He hoped to God that she wasn't going to cause another scene like earlier.

Wordlessly, Kelly kicked a chair, indicating where to sit while glowering at him.

"Right…" He wasn't sure how to make this as painless as possible for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to start crying again. He didn't want to look like the bad guy again.

"Did you want to say something to me Ryan?" Kelly's cold stare continued.

"Well, I…" Ryan just couldn't find the words.

"An apology maybe?" Kelly had gotten the wrong end of the stick once again.

"Kelly I-" Ryan started but she cut him off again.

"You what, Ryan?" She looked at him so expectantly that he busied himself with the foil wrapping sandwiches. He saw that she had made his favourite. Looking back into her large eyes, for the first time Ryan actually saw Kelly as his girlfriend. She was chirpy, sweet and yes a little insane. But she was his.

Suddenly he couldn't go through with it.

He wasn't ever going to find anyone that loved him as much as she did.

"Just wanted to say thanks for the CD and sandwiches. That was really nice of you." He smiled at her hoping to cut through the coldness.

"Oh." Ryan saw the disappointment in her eyes as she bowed her head, and without thinking he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek he brought her in for a kiss.

He needed to give her something to believe in. Bracing himself for the squeal, he added in a small whisper, "And Kelly? I love you."

Ryan felt her stiffen before kissing him slowly and tenderly, in a way she had never kissed him before. Faces still close enough so that her breath tickled his cheek she uttered one word. "Finally."

Ryan played with her hair deciding that he wasn't completely repulsed. In fact he found himself grinning as he made his way back to his desk and took the CD out of the trashcan.

Maybe he wasn't lying.

Maybe he was in love with her.

**

* * *

**

**Totally knocked this out in one sitting instead of catching up with all the work I have to do. Really hope that you like it. I'm not sure that I got Ryan's POV right. I'm not very good at writing in the POV of a bloke. **

**Love to hear your opinions**

**xxx**


End file.
